A Sonamy Cinderella Story
by starthedog
Summary: The classic tale with a Sonamy-styled twist.   Requested on deviantART.  R&R please! If you favorite please review! Thank you!


Once upon a time in a land not-so-far away, a bit of an argument was happening between nephew and uncle. But this was no normal argument; it was an argument of royal proportions, in both the literal and figurative meanings, for the uncle was the prince of the kingdom and the nephew the prince.

The room in the castle where it all was happening was the throne room of course. It was tall and spacious room with tall stain glass windows with intricate patters that seemed to have no meaning but to cast a pretty light into the room. Below the windows were two thrones, gold and red in color, and one was greater than the other. The floor, ceiling, walls and even the columns holding the room up were made of marble.

Sitting in the lesser of the thrones was a blue hedgehog, about 19 years of age. Well, he wasn't really sitting as he was lying sideways on the throne, his legs hanging down over one of the arms, his head hanging off the other. He wore am elegant red silk cape with fake white and black spotted fur at the bottom of it. He was looking at the ceiling, trying to find designs in the marble, trying to ignore his uncles rambling.

The king was getting frustrated with his prince. The king looked almost exactly like the prince except for his big, bushy mustache and the fact he wore a crown to show that he was king. His nephew chose no to saying, "We're just like normal people, just more powerful in a sense really."  
But now, the uncle was tired of his nephew ignoring his duties. "Sonic!" He yelled. His voice echoed off the walls. "You are almost of age and you have not chosen a princess yet! We have given you the most beautiful ladies in all the surrounding kingdoms and still you say 'Nah… She's not right for me.'" Uncle Chuck made his voice high pitched in a mockery of Sonic's voice. No reaction came from the prince. "Are you even listening to me!"

Sonic turned his head and chuckled. "To be honest-no."  
Chuck took a step forward, about to give his nephew a good slap across the face when a hand reached out to stop him. It was Antoine D'Coolete, the coyote advisor of the king. "If you don't mind my interfering sire, I zink I have a solution." Antoine spoke with a thick French accent, "Why don't we invite all the ladiez in ze kingdom to say, a ball. Sire Sonic can zen choose a princess there." He looked at the king for approval.

But before the king could say anything, Sonic jumped out of his chair, momentarily go caught tangled in his cape, and stood up before his uncle and his advisor. "That's a great idea 'Twan!" Sonic grinned, "If I can't find a girl with this crazy scheme, I'll just have to stay a bachelor for the rest of my life!" He grinned at Chuck. "C'mon Uncle Chuck, we gotta spread the word. We're hosting a party!"

******

Amy Rose had lived a good life with her father. He had cared about her and loved her, just as a father should. If she wanted something, he would get it, although she never really asked. He just knew what she had wanted.

But then her father died of an illness. It came on hard and fast and no one had any time to react. And suddenly she was alone. Alone with her step-mother Rouge and step-sisters Blaze and Sally. Her father had remarried after her paternal mother died so she wouldn't only have a half a family. He remarried because he loved her daughter.

But when Amy's father died, her step-mother instantly took advantage of Amy. No longer was she the pampered little princess she had been; now she was allowed to only dress in rags- dresses her step-sisters had long since grown tired of. She was kind of like a slave in some sense; she was forced to do household chores such as cleaning, sewing, and washing clothes with no pay. Amy slept up in the dusty old attic with only one window for light and the cinders of the fireplace for warmth. Because of this, her stepmother and sisters now called her CinderAmy.

But, even with these harsh conditions, she never complained. Not even once. Her father had told her "Everything that happens will have a positive outcome, no matter what you have to endure. The positive outcome may not be obvious, it may not happen right away, but it's there." Amy had taken her father's words to heart and lived by them, believing that something positive will happen one day.  
And maybe that positive was happening now.

One day, Amy was scrubbing away at the kitchen floor, trying to get a stain out of the floor. She was almost done when someone knocked on the door. Amy didn't even look up; she was prohibited from answering the door. She stifled a sigh as her step-sisters ran to door, wearing only THE prettiest dresses of course. The door opened, there was some giggling and squealing and the sound of the door closing.

"Mother, mother!" Sally called. She and Blaze ran past the kitchen into the foyer leading into the living room. Now, normally Amy isn't interested in the things that her step-sisters do, but to her surprise, Amy found herself scrubbing away much faster. She wanted to know what the commotion was about. With her intense scrubbing and over use of soap, she finished her job within seconds. Without even taking of her apron, she walked out into the foyer.

Sally and Blaze were standing in front of their mother, Rouge, barley being able to control their excitement as Rouge read a piece of paper. Finally Rouge looked up and smiled at her two daughters. "Well, isn't that exciting!" She clapped her hands together in a happy fashion. "You two had better get ready."

"Get ready for what?' Amy butted in. Her step-sisters turned and glared at her. Rouge seemed to notice her for the first time, even though she had looked directly at her when she first entered the foyer.

"That's none of your business CinderAmy!" Blaze sneered. Amy cringed; she hated her "nickname"  
"Yeah! Get back to cleaning!" Sally added.

Amy was expecting the same kind of remarks from Rouge, but she was surprise when her step-mother said, "No, she deserves to know. The letter states that every girl in the kingdom must be invited." She paused for a moment. "And, even if we won't admit it, she IS a girl." That remark got some grumbles, but Rouge continued. "The king is hosting a ball this evening so that the prince may choose a bride. And every girl in the kingdom is invited."

This was it. This was the positive outcome Amy had been waiting for! "May I go, Miss Rouge?" Amy asked quietly. She didn't really believe she would be able to go, but it was worth a shot to ask.  
Rouge was silent for a second before answering. "Yes." Amy's face instantly lit up into a huge smile and her step-sisters cried out in rage. "BUT, you must complete ALL your chores by sunset. If you can manage to do that, you may come. But another matter may come to mind: What will you wear? You have no dress!" She laughed and motioned for her daughters to follow her out of the door. "Come Blaze and Sally, we must go dress shopping."

Jeering at Amy and calling her names, the two sisters ran out the door behind their mother. When she heard the door close behind her, Amy ran upstairs to her room as fast as she could.

When she entered her cramped room, she ran over to the window and looked down. Below her window, about twelve feet below the window was a fresh water spring surrounded by beautiful flowers. It was a garden that had appeared out of nowhere, for Amy was rarely allowed outside and the house's garden was at the other side of the house. The water was so crustal clear, she could see the bottom of the pond and there were little caves surrounding the entire garden, about ten in all. Smiling, she called down, "Cheese! Chocola!" Out of the little caves came two blobs of energy. They had little wings and little floating spheres above their heads. One was blue with a red bowtie around its neck and the other was brown and yellow with a little blue bowtie.

They looked up, saw Amy and smiled. "Chao chao!" Is what some people would hear, but these little creatures, Chao they were called, were Amy's only friends. She had learned to understand them. What she heard was "Hi Amy!" They floated up to her, and about six other Chaos followed them. They flew through the window and started to tickle Amy and mess up her hair- the standard greeting. Amy giggled and fell onto her bed.

"G-guys!" She laughed while playfully swatting the Chaos away, "S-stop it! I have some important news!" The Chaos stopped tickling her and backed up about a foot from Amy's face. She smiled real big. "I might be going to a ball tonight!"

All the Chaos in the room started to yell in delight, saying how happy they were for Amy. "But," Amy added and the cheering died, "I have to finish ALL my chores by sunset, which only gives me two hours. And I don't have a dress."

Chocola did a flip in mid-air. "Don't worry Amy! We'll figure something out!" He turned to his brother, Cheese. "Why don't some of us help Amy with her chores?"  
"Chocola! You're a genius!" Cheese turned to the other Chaos. "I want you all to help Amy with her chores!" The Chaos cheered as a response.

Amy smiled at her friends, and almost had tears in her eyes. "You guys are the best…" She stood up. "Thank you, now c'mon lets go!" She thrust her fist into the air in a victorious way and marched down the stairs, with her cleaning army following behind her. Chocola started to follow too, but Cheese grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait!" he told his brother. "I have an idea!"  
"What is it?" Chocola asked.

Cheese smiled gleefully and said, "If Amy doesn't have a dress, then we'll just make her one! It'll be a surprise!"

"You're a genius!" Chocola praised him, using the same statement Cheese had used just minutes before.  
So, the two Chaos quietly went on a materials hunt. They flew into Sally's room and found some old disused beads on her floor. They found unused ribbons and bows in Blazes room and so many other materials too. Upon gathering everything they needed, they brought it up to Amy's room and called their remaining Chao friends to come help. They had borrowed sewing materials and such fro the storage closet on the first floor and used the mannequin Amy used to fix torn clothes as a base. They worked quickly, but effectively- despite their small size, Chao are very skilled in many different forms of art. Soon, they were done and were positive that Amy would love it.

No sooner had they finished cleaning up than did Amy come through the trapdoor. For a second, Amy didn't seem to notice anything. She just sat on the bed, exhausted but happy with herself and the Chaos. They had finished the chores with time to spare.

But something in the room she called home seemed different. She looked around and for the first time saw the dress. It was a magnificent shade of pink- it went perfectly with her fur color. It was long and flowing and looked super comfortable to wear. It had frills at the very bottom and an intricate flower design sewn into it, about halfway down. With it, Amy noticed, was a very pretty necklace.  
She ran over to it, snatched it off the mannequin and hugged it, squealing, "Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

All the Chaos just looked on smiling.

When Blaze, Rouge, and Sally got home at about twilight, the two sisters were wearing two beautiful dresses. Well, of course they were beautiful- they wouldn't settle for anything but the most expensive dresses available.

The moment they walked in they realized something: Amy had completed her chores. They didn't want to admit it, but somehow she had done it.

"Amy!" Rouge yelled. It was almost time for the ball and she was annoyed: Amy had done the impossible and finished her chores. But when Amy came down the stairs, her annoyance turned to shock. Amy was wearing one the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. Just as she was about to ask where she had gotten it, Sally yelled.

"Hey! Those are MY beads!" She spat and marched over and grabbed the necklace right off Amy's neck.

"And those are MY ribbons!" Blaze ran over and pulled the ribbons that had been carefully tied around the dresses shoulders off. The two sisters continued to rip apart Amy's dress until all that was left were mere rags- Just like the clothes she normally wore.  
Standing there for a few seconds, Amy couldn't process what had just happened. Her dress was shredded and her two step-sisters and step-mother were headed out the door to the most important party of their lives.

Finally, she burst into tears and ran out into the garden. Not the Chao garden, but the house garden with the neglected horses and vegetables.

She ran over to a stone bench next to a fountain that hadn't been used in years and was covered in dust. Amy just sat there, bawling her eyes out into her hands. Her crying was attracting the attention of her Chao friends. They flew over and tried to cheer her up, but to no avail. Finally they just gave up and sat there watching their best friend cry.

So much for a positive.

But then, Amy noticed a light. She looked up and through the tears she saw a shimmering mist-like substance. At first she thought she had gone crazy, but then the mist began to take on a shape. It slowly formed into the shape of a rabbit with floppy ears. When she became a solid, Amy saw that the rabbit was cream in color and had brownish markings, and the small tuft of hair on her head was also brown. She wore a simple light blue robe and held a wand with a star at the tip of it. She looked kind and benign.

For some reason, Amy didn't feel scared. In fact, she felt calmer and was no longer sad. Sniffling and wiping her eyes, she asked. "Wh-Who are you?"

The rabbit smiled. "I'm Vanilla." She said. "And I am your fairy godmother."  
"My fairy godmother?"

Vanilla nodded. "You are much to kind to be treated the way you are." She wove her wand and Amy felt herself get lifted to her feet. "As a reward for your kindness, I am letting you follow your destiny." She wove her wand again.

"My destiny…?" Amy's voice trailed off as she saw one of the withered Pumpkins turn orange again then continue to grow. It turned a brilliant white and when it was done, it was big enough for some one to sit in. It had become a stage coach.

She saw one of the horses grow strong and elegant again. It turned the same shade of white as the pumpkin, and disappeared and reappeared hooked up to the stage coach. She saw one of her Chao friends get turned into a driver for the coach.

"Woah…" Amy stared in awe.

"That's not all," Vanilla said and she waved the wand one more time.

Amy felt a warm glow envelope her. She looked down and gasped. The shredded remains of her dress were fixed, and it was even more beautiful then it had been before. It was now a gorgeous shade of light blue and little sparkles sewn into it. She felt something on her head and somehow knew it was a tiara.

"Thank you…" Amy whispered. She was beyond tears.

As Amy climbed into her stage coach, Vanilla said one last thing. "Just remember Amy, you must leave by midnight. That's when the magic will ware off." Amy nodded.

As she rode off towards the ball, she saw Vanilla disappear in a shower of stars.

Sonic was bored- no, he was beyond bored.  
He was standing towards the back of the grand ballroom, feeling kind of claustrophobic. There were at least 200 girls in the room and none of them caught Sonic's interest. He leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed and sighed. He turned to his Uncle, who was standing next to him. "Well, this was a waste of time." He looked forward again. "There's not a single girl here that I like."

"Now, Sonic," The king said, "There is no way you danced with everyone here…"

"Well, yeah but-" Sonic's words got stuck in his throat as he noticed a pink hedgehog walking into the room. She was wearing a light blue dress and pretty little tiara. Sonic didn't even know her, but he felt himself blushing and his heart was beating faster than before.

The king looked at him curiously. "But what?" He asked.

Sonic swallowed hard and kind of mumbled. "Oh, uh… I-I'll be right back." And he made a beeline for the hedgehog that had caught his eye.

As he speed walked towards her, Sonic had to shoulder his way through crowds of needy girls. A few even grabbed onto his arms and he had to yank away from them.

When he finally got through the sea of fangirls, Sonic found himself not being able to go up and talk to the girl. But after about 10 seconds he told himself, "You're a prince. You can do it.", and marched up to her. She was facing in the opposite direction of him, so Sonic poked her on the shoulder. When she turned around and she gasped. Smiling Sonic held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" The girl blushed and nodded. She grabbed Sonic's hand and followed him out onto the dance floor.

When they got out onto the dance floor, Sonic put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They began to dance in time with the beat of the song that was being played by the band. They were both looking down, both too shy to make eye contact.

After a few minutes they both looked up and made eye contact for a split second. Sonic realize that her eyes were green, just like his, but a softer shade. More jade than emerald. She looked down but Sonic didn't.

"Ya know," he started awkwardly, "I've never actually danced before. So if I step on you, I'm sorry." He chuckled.

The girl looked up and chuckled. "Really? I never would've guessed."

Sonic found himself just staring at her. She was beautiful and her voice was like music. He must've stared for a while because the hedgehog said, "Uh, Sir Sonic?"

"Wha-" Her voice snapped him back to reality. He shook his head vigorously, and blushed. "Oh, uh sorry. I tend to drift. Yeah, that's the right word drift." He smiled and she giggled.  
The rest of the night, Sonic spent his time with her. He never even glanced at the other girls who were attending. To Sonic, this girl was the only girl in the world.

It had been a few hours and they were dancing once again. They had both grown much more comfortable with one another. They were staring into each others eyes when the prince suddenly remembered something: "Hey, I've never even asked you what your name was."

She giggled again and blushed. Smiling she started to tell him. "Oh, my name's A-"

A loud, high pitched noise cut her off though. It was coming from the entrance to the ballroom. Sonic glanced in that direction and saw a small blue object flying in his direction as fast as it could. He didn't have time to react before it slammed into his face.

He heard his dream girl gasp. "Cheese!" She called it, "What are you doing here?"

Sonic regained vision again when "Cheese" got off his face and started to pull at the girl's ear yelling "Chao! Chao!" in an urgent tone of voice. "Uhh… If you don't mind my asking, but what is this thing?" He wasn't upset, just curious

"Uh, sorry Sonic," She didn't use the word "Sir", Sonic had told her earlier that she didn't need to, "This is one of my friends…" Suddenly she seemed to notice that Cheese was pointing at something. The girl looked to where he was pointing. He saw it was pointing to a large clock mounted on the wall. It read 11:55 PM. She gasped and let go of him. "It's almost midnight!" She gave a quick glance to Sonic. It was full of regret and sorrow. She stepped back and started to run for the exit, calling back behind her "I'm sorry!" Cheese was following her.

For a few seconds Sonic just stood there, dumbstruck. But then he seemed to gather his senses and ran after her at blistering speeds. "Hey! Wait!" he called. He would've caught up to her much easier if it hadn't been for the crowds of girls.

When he finally saw her again, she was running down the outside steps that led up to the palace's main doors. Using his super speed, he ran up to her and grabbed her by the arm. "Wait." He  
aid calmly but quickly, "At least tell me your name…" Cheese was pulling on her ear desperately.

On the verge of tears, she yanked her arm out of Sonic's grasp. "I'm so sorry, but I- I have to go." She started to run down the steps.

Sonic almost ran after her again when she almost tripped on the final step. She didn't even notice that one of her glass slippers had fallen off.

Without even a glance back, the girl Sonic had fallen in love with jumped into a waiting stage coach and rode off.

Numb with confusion, Sonic walked down the stairs and picked up her slipper. He glanced back and saw his Uncle and Antoine standing in the open door staring at him with confusion.

Suddenly, Sonic knew what he had to do. He carried the slipper up to the king and royal advisor and said desperately and strongly. "I need to find the girl that fits into this slipper. She is the one who has stolen my heart."

When Amy arrived back home, she was walking. The magic had worn off about a fourth of the way there. Her stage coach was just a withered pumpkin again. And her horse a neglected animal again. She was in the shredded dress her Chao friends had worked so hard to make. And she was crying.  
She had been so close. If only the spell had worn of at 12:10 she could've told the prince her name. She had been truly happy for the first time since her father died.

"Stupid magic," She muttered as she entered the house through the back door, in fear that her family may be home.

She was right, when she entered, she could hear them talking in the family room. She decided to eavesdrop on the stairs.

"…That girl he was dancing with was sooooo lucky." Sally crooned.

"Yeah! I know!" Blaze sounded wistful. Amy couldn't help but snicker silently.  
Then there was a sound of footsteps as their mother came into the room. "Guess what girls?" She asked, sounding very pleased. "The prince himself has ordered that tomorrow, every girl in the kingdom will have to try on a glass slipper that his partner was wearing when she left!"

She didn't pay attention to the rest of what Rouge was saying. Amy could hardly believe it. She still had a chance! Smiling like an idiot, she quietly ran upstairs and into her room.

The next day came, and Amy was at first a little depressed. And then she remembered the proclamation that had been made. She looked at the side of her bed and at the glass slipper she still had. Last night while running to her room she had almost tripped because she hadn't realized that although the magic had worn off, she still had her remaining slipper.

Humming her favorite song from the night before, she got out of bed and kind of skipped over to her "outfit" of rags, got dressed and called for her Chao friends.

Instead of the usual, happy and peppy greeting, they seemed down in the dumps and depressed. Cheese wouldn't make eye contact with Amy, and seeing as he was the "leader" of the group, all the other Chaos mirrored his mood. "Hey Amy…" He greeted sadly. Chocola repeated the greeting, as did the other dozen or so.

"Cheese!" She yelled happily, "Chocola!" She ran over to them and gave all the Chaos a big bear-hug, beaming with happiness. When she let go the Chao were gasping for breath. She giggled, "Sorry guys. Couldn't help myself." She twirled to her bed and collapsed on to it with a joyous sigh.

Cheese floated over to her. "Uhh… Did I miss something?" He asked. He had expected her to be upset with him for interrupting her time with the prince the night before. Chocola floated over to his brother, with an equally confused look on his face.

Smiling, Amy nodded. "Actually, yes." She heaved herself up right. "The prince sent out a proclamation last night! When I left last night, one of my slippers fell off and now he's sending the royal advisor to every house in the kingdom to try on the slipper!" She squealed with excitement and hugged her pillow.

The Chaos, sensing her happiness, perked up and started to cheer too, when the sound of footsteps interrupted them. "It's Rouge!" Chocola yelled, "Quick! Everyone out!" In a mass of blue, all the little blue things flew out the window. Amy quickly grabbed the slipper and hid it in a dresser she had and then acted like she had just finished getting dressed.

When Rouge entered the room, Amy was straitening her rag-dress out. Everything seemed normal, but still- Rouge was suspicious. She clapped her hands and said irritably, "Come now; there is food to be made."

Amy sighed sadly, said, "Yes ma'am," and ran down the stairs.  
Although she acted sad, she sounded too happy for Rouge's liking, but she thought nothing of it.

All throughout the day, Rouge kept a close watch on Amy. Something was different about her, but she couldn't quite place it. She was doing her chores as normal; without a complaint and never questioned the orders she was given.

The only thing that seemed odd was that she seemed overly eager to help her sisters get ready for the royal advisors visit, as if she knew something they didn't.

It was nearing the time the advisor was expected to show up at their residence, and Rouge was about to send Amy to her room when suddenly she realized something: She was humming.  
As Amy scrubbed down the dining room table, Rouge heard her humming a very familiar tune. TOO familiar.

With a sudden realization, she recognized it as a song that was playing last night She shook her head, "No," she tried to tell herself, "It can't be…" But she knew it was true. Somehow, someway, Amy was the girl Prince Sonic had been so smitten for last night.

Instead of feeling enraged, she felt quite relaxed. She walked calmly up to Amy and said, "I'm allowing you to finish up early today," She told Amy with a smile. "You may go up to your room."  
Amy looked shocked and terrified. "B-but… I have to clean the washroom-"

"Go to your room," Rouge said, more sternly this time, "That's and order." Amy looked like she was about to argue, but decided against it.

Sadly she muttered, "Yes ma'am…" She put the cleaning supplies away and slowly walked up to her room. Rouge waited for the sound of the door closing, and then grabbed a small key from her pocket.  
Silently, she walked up the stairs and locked the door so Amy couldn't get out.

Amy was sitting on her bed, holding her chin in her hands. Cheese and Chocola were with her. She sighed. "Well, this won't stop me I guess," She smiled, "All I've got to listen for is a French accent and I'll know to go down." Antoine's accent was famous around the kingdom.

No sooner had she said that did she hear, "May I see ze ladiez of ze household, please?"  
Amy gasped and squealed in delight. "This is it!" She jumped up and ran for the door. She opened. Or at least she had tried too. But, it wouldn't budge. Not even a little. "…What?" Amy questioned, sounding panicky. She yanked harder but still nothing. She gave one last pull, now knowing it was locked and fell backward.

It suddenly all made sense now: Rouge had told her to go to her room because she had figured out Amy was the girl Sonic had fallen for. She had followed Amy upstairs and locked her in. A prisoner in her own room.

She was leaning up against her bed, staring at the door and was beyond tears.  
Cheese, feeling enraged, turned to his brother and whispered to him. Chocola nodded and they silently flew out the window.

Downstairs, Cheese and Chocola flew in through an open window in the kitchen. They hovered over to the living room and hid behind a corner, peeking their heads out to see what was going on in the main hallway.

Antoine was standing at the front door, reading a piece of parchment to Amy's family members.

"…And so the Prince shall decree that every maiden in the kingdom try on this glass slipper," He held of the footwear, "Until he finds the one who's foot shall fit it."

Rouge nodded and led him over to the living room.

"Eek!" Cheese exclaimed quietly, "Hide!" Together, the two brothers flew over and hid behind the couch. Carefully peeking their heads around it, they looked on as Antoine tried to slide the slipper onto Blaze's foot; Blaze was sitting in a lounge chair, and Antoine was kneeling in front of her.

Both the Chaos were surpassing giggles as Antoine struggled to squeeze Blaze's gargantuan foot into the tiny slipper. Finally, he gave up.

"Hey!" Chocola pointed to Rouge, who was standing to the side watching, "There's the key!" The object in question was sticking out of Rouge's back pocket.

Sally was taking a seat now. "Kay." Cheese whispered in leader-like way, "I'll sneak over and grab it. You stay here." Chocola nodded and his brother set off.

As silently as he could, Cheese floated around the perimeter of the room, praying that no one would spot him.

His prayers were answered, for before he knew it, he had the key in his hands and was floating back over to his brother. By the time he reached Chocola, Antoine was heading out the door.

"…Well, good luck with your search." Rouge sent him off smugly. "I'm sure you'll find her eventuall-"

"CHOA CHAO!" Chocola screamed as he made a beeline straight for Sally's hair. She screamed as the Chao landed and started yanking at her hair. Instantly, everyone forgot what they were doing and tried to rip Chocola off of Sally.

But, of course in classic stealth style, Cheese was already halfway to Amy's room.

Amy's pillow was full of tear stains from when she had cried. Now, instead of sad, she was furious. Furious at Rouge, at her fairy godmother, at everything and everyone. She was just sitting on her bed, sulking when all of a sudden, she heard the door move. Curious, she looked over to see it open. She gasped when she saw Cheese.  
"Cheese? How-?"

"No time!" Cheese interrupted her. "I don't know how much longer Chocola can keep them distracted."

Amy nodded, gave a quick "Oh gosh thank you sooo much!" and ran downstairs.

When she arrived in the living room, she almost started laughing. Sally had stummbled into the room and Chocola was yanking on her hair and she was screaming. The royal advisor, her step-mother, and step-sister were all trying to pull him off.

"Uhh…" she mumbled awkwardly. Rouge, hearing her voice, looked up in disgust.

"What!" she yelled. "What are YOU doing out of your room!"

Chocola looked up and squealed with delight, let go of Sally, and flew out a window. Now she, Blaze and Rouge were glaring at her. Antoine, on the other hand, was smiling at her. "Ah, I see we have one more lady to attend to."

With triumphant look at a very angry Rouge, Amy walked over to the armchair. She was almost there when Blaze swiped at the glass slipper, knocking it off the cushion. Antoine yelled out in surprise.  
"Oops." She giggled evilly.

Amy watched in horror as it seemed to fall in slow motion. It hit the ground and as shattered into millions of pieces, Amy felt defeated.

Antoine was glaring at Blaze and Rouge. "Why did you zat!" He cried yelled at them. "Why I should have you arrested-!" But Amy's step-sisters and Rouge didn't care. They were smiling. They had one.  
"HEY AMY!" A voice shouted from the hall. Amy, who had been looking down, looked up with a gasp. Everyone else, who had only heard "CHAO CHAO!" Looked in the same direction. Amy's frown grew into a huge, sunny smile and Rouge's, Blaze's, and Sally's smile turns into scowls.

Entering the room was Cheese, holding the other glass slipper.

Antoine ran over and grabbed the slipper while shouting with joy. Amy sat down in the armchair, took of the slipper she was wearing, and Antoine slipped it on effortlessly.

There were cries of protest from her family members. There were shouts of joy from Cheese. But all Amy heard was the thick French accent saying, "Oh the prince will be so pleased! Come quickly, m'lady, for we have a wedding to plan!"

The wedding was the grandest the kingdom had ever seen. Everyone was invited- even Rouge, Blaze, and Sally, although they were kept under a watchful eye at all times.

Amy was smiling the entire time, knowing this was the positive out come her father had told her about.

Everything about the wedding was perfect. From her long, beautiful dress to the music that was playing. Sonic had even agreed to let Cheese and Chocola be the flower Chaos- they flew down the isle spreading flower petals everywhere.

But the moment that topped everything was when she and Sonic were standing at the alter, under the mountains of flowers that hung over head. They were hand in hand, and Sonic whispered to her "I love you Amy."

The kiss that followed was better than any happily ever afters.


End file.
